Vahn
'Vahn '(ヴァン, Van) is the main protagonist of Legend of Legaia. He is a silent protagonist, though the player has a variety of options for Vahn to use and he speaks during battle. Vahn lives with his father, Val, and his sister, Nene, in the village of Rim Elm in Drake Kingdom. Appearance Although the 14-year-old Vahn is a small child, he has a very toned and muscular body due to his constant training since early childhood. He has wavy blue hair that is cut in bangs in the front of his head, but shaped like a bowl cut in the back. He has large dark brown eyes and a chiseled face. Vahn lives in a backwater village in an uneasy environment, meaning his appearance is rather rugged to say the least. He wears simple blue jeans and a dirty white smock that is covered by a brown vest sporting a large flame on the back of it. Tied around Vahn's waist is a brown belt. He also wears a brown wristband on his left arm along with brown boots. In both in-game and his battle sprite, The color of Vahn's hair changed either capri blue or his natural color blue and his eyes are dark blue. His vest is seen as red instead of brown and the collar and outlines of his dirty white smock, belt and the linings in each side of his vest is yellow, and his jeans are blue gray. Since equipping with the armor Hunter Clothes as the game progresses, Vahn's armor are in a darker shades of blue with spike designs and its shoulder pauldrons, a v-headband and an armor kneepad design to combine with his brown boots. In the side game Baka Fighter, Vahn's hair and eyes are dark red and his vest is blue, the outlines of his dirty white smock, belt and the linings in each side of his vest is orange, his pants are in a shades of gray and his boots are dark brown. Personality Being the silent protagonist, Vahn's personality is very limited. However, he is shown through his actions that he has a strong sense of justice and cares about people. Through optional dialogue choices it is clear that Vahn has the capacity to be a practical joker, even when it isn't the most appropriate time for that sort of thing. Additionally, though Vahn is very friendly to others, he appears to have somewhat of a rivalry with another young boy in Rim Elm named Ixis. Vahn acts somewhat like a big brother to Noa throughout their journey, teaching her more about the world when he can and watching over her. Initially not well-received by Gala, he and Vahn become very close friends due to the trials and tribulations of their journey. Being only 14 years old, Vahn is more naive about adult matters such as love, which is probably why it takes him so long to get the hint that Mei has a big crush on him. Story Early Life Vahn's history is not well-known and is not delved very much into; however, his dream at Uru Mais shows a traumatic event occurring in his childhood. After the birth of his sister Nene, his mother Nora suffered from terrible hemorrhaging from childbirth. Vahn overheard villagers saying that the only thing which would prevent her from dying is Drake Water, which is only found in Drake Castle. Learning this fact, Vahn sneaks out of the village when the Gate becomes unguarded in an attempt to reach Drake Castle and obtain the life-saving water. His father Val learns that Vahn snuck out of the village and forces him back to Rim Elm after finding him looking for Drake Water in Drake Castle. However, along the way Val was attacked by a Seru and subsequently crippled before making it back to Rim Elm with Vahn. Vahn's failure to obtain Drake Water as well as causing the disablement of his father left him with a deep guilt that he continues to carry for years. ''Legend of Legaia Vahn encounters Meta at Rim Elm's Genesis Tree when the village is attacked by Zeto and Juggernaut. Meta explains who he is and his objective of driving the Mist away from Legaia. Vahn confirms that he wishes to save his people from the Seru and upon gathering the villagers at the Genesis Tree, Meta uses the power of their prayers to drive away the Mist. Vahn begins to head to Biron Monastery after Rim Elm's Village Elder asks him to bring Mei's mother, Maya, back to Rim Elm. .]] Vahn heads north toward the Water Gate but cannot cross the river to Biron Monastery due to the river's current and so decides to go through Drake Castle toward Mt. Rikuroa where the nearest Genesis Tree is. Vahn reaches the mountain's summit and finds a girl named Noa with an injured wolf being attacked by a winged beast. Vahn helps her defeat the monster and revives Mt. Rikuroa's Genesis Tree to drive the Mist away from the mountain and Drake Castle. Noa joins with the Ra-Seru Terra and asks Vahn if she can journey with him. They reach Drake Castle and obtain the key to the Water Gate, which enables them to reach Biron Monastery where they find Maya, as well as meet the leader of the monastery, Master Zopu and two star pupils - Songi and Master Teacher. Vahn, Noa and Master Teacher, who reveals his real name as Gala, are entrusted to revive the Genesis Trees of West and East Voz Forest, but find out West Voz's Genesis Tree is already dead. Songi attacks Biron Monastery while they are gone and they head to East Voz to find Songi waiting for them, who has put on a Ra-Seru to obtain power. After Songi runs off they revive the Genesis Tree and Gala decides to put on the newly hatched Ozma in order to defeat Songi later. Vahn leads the others to the newly revealed dungeon in the valley, where they find Songi. After Gala defeats him one-on-one Songi runs away and they all reach the Mist Generator, which is guarded by Zeto. Vahn and the others defeat Zeto and drive the Mist away from the entire continent. After a quick stop back in Biron Monastery they head to the Ancient Wind Cave in the north and traverse the tunnels to an inn run by the Old Water Witch who insists that they stay. Vahn, Noa and Gala each have a strange dream where they are contacted by someone named Hari, who tells them to come to Octam to learn the meaning of their dreams. Vahn leads Noa and Gala to the Mist-covered Sebucus Islands, where they find the town of Jeremi and revive its Genesis Tree after defeating a corrupted Seru. Vahn is later given a letter by the town's jeweler, Zalan, to give to his family in Vidna. They reach Vidna, which is uncovered by Mist thanks to its windmills, and deliver the letter to Zalan's son, who reveals that Zalan's wife had died and gives them her ring. Vahn and the others enter a house in Vidna where they find Biron monks training. A priestess named Sashia overhears that they are wearing Ra-Seru and gives them a message from Hari that instructs them to go to the temple of Rem in Octam and read the Books of Prophecy to obtain a Star Pearl. .]]They reach Octam and after reading the Books of Prophecy find an underground elevator and a thief named Cara who tells them that she gave the Star Pearl to Zalan. They return to Zalan and give him Yuma's ring and obtain the Star Pearl from him. Vahn leads the others to the Gate of Shadows where they are ambushed by three evil ninjas called the Delilas Family, who then quickly leave to deal with other business. Vahn uses the star pearl afer solving the riddle to open the stone flower, causing a portal to bring them into an ancient underground path that leads to the underground city of Octam. Vahn and the others discover that earthquakes are destroying the pillars in Octam and after meeting the mayor they are told Hari has woken up after many years to speak with them. They speak with Hari before narrowly escaping an earthquake that destroys his building's pillar and kills him. Vahn leads the others to an underground volcano where they encounter and defeat Xain, the monster causing the earthquakes. Before he dies, Xain freezes the lava and causes the windmills in Vidna to stop causing the town to flood with Mist. Vahn and the others discover from Sashia in Vidna's underground shelter that the Mist blows from the west and so they head to Ratayu, which leads the way to the Mist Generator. .]]Vahn obtains the key to Mt. Letona from the city's crazed Lord Saryu and he leads the others to the Genesis Tree, which is covered by a barrier. Songi appears and transforms but Vahn and the others defeat him and make him remove the barrier. They revive the Genesis Tree and back in Ratayu learn that Lord Saryu has been sacrificing young women to grow a Juggernaut in the palace. Noa disguises herself as one of the summoned women in order to stop Saryu but is trapped and about to be fed to Juggernaut. Vahn and Gala rescue her and defeat Saryu, who returns to normal after his Sim-Seru separates from him. He shuts off the machine that is incubating the Juggernaut, which kills the monster. Saryu gives them the key to the West Gate and they head to the Mist Generator. Vahn and the others encounter the castle lord, Dohati, and defeat him. They then destroy the Mist Generator but find a Ra-Seru rising from the rubble before it shatters soon after, causing them to wonder whether they can trust their Ra-Seru. They head back to Ratayu where Saryu tells them they can reach the final continent, Karisto Kingdom, by using the Flying Trains of Octam. .]]Vahn, Noa and Gala are greeted by Cara after they reach Karisto Station. She gives them information about the Floating Castle when it appears and then runs off without a word. The heroes head to the city of Sol where they meet an old warrior named Gaza who nearly attacks them by mistake. He tells them that humans survive in the upper levels where the Mist has not reached and walks toward the lower levels of the tower. They find Cara in a Jazz Club yelling at a man named Grantes and after a misunderstanding where Noa beats him up they leave, with Cara soon following and heading back down the tower. They reach the Biron Monastery at the top of the tower, where Old Deez gives them a Genesis Tree seedling after they earn his respect. Vahn tries to transport the seedling to the Warrior's Square at the basement of the tower but is stopped by Gaza, who tells the heroes that he will be forced to kill them if they plan to drive away the Mist as it will destroy his reason for living. Vahn, Noa and Gala defeat Gaza and Songi arrives to take him and heal his wounds. Vahn reaches the Warrior's Square with the others and is about to plant the Genesis Tree seedling when Songi appears and summons Gaza. A Sim-Seru covers Gaza and causes him to frenzy but Vahn and the others defeat him and use the power of his spirit to revive the Genesis Tree. Vahn takes Gaza's sword and they meet the Emperor of Sol at the lower inn, who gives them the password to enter Usha Research Center. .]] Vahn leads the others to Buma where they find that the town's three Genesis Trees are frozen and are unable to be revived. They make their way to Usha Research Center where they are told by Dr. Usha that an evil Seru is breathing the cold air in Nivora Ravine, which is blocked by gigantic pillars of ice. Dr. Usha instructs them to go to Uru Mais where they must dream dreams in order to obtain a Fire Droplet for use in creating a TimeSpace Bomb that will blow away the ice. Vahn and the others each have flashbacks into the past in Uru Mais and are given the Fire Droplet by Tieg before Juggernaut arrives and blows apart the pyramid. Cara meets the heroes there before running off once again. .]]Dr. Usha creates four TimeSpace Bombs after obtaining the fire droplet and the heroes use one at the entrance to Nivora Ravine. After reaching Koru, Vahn, Noa and Gala are ambushed by the Delilas Family. Vahn defeats Gi Delilas after Gala and Noa finish off Che Delilas and Lu Delilas separately and they set off the TimeSpace Bombs to destroy Koru. Unfortunately the Delilas Family merges with the near dead Koru and commands it to self destruct, but the heroes defeat Koru, causing its energy to melt the ice from Buma. The heroes return to Buma and revive the Genesis Trees, soon after seeing a group of Soren flying in the air. Vahn and the others wonder if they can contact the Soren to use their help to reach the Floating Castle. After convincing Grantes to return to Buma with Cara they obtain a Soren Flute from him and are told to play it on top of Mt. Dhini in order to summon the Soren. After reaching the summit of Mt. Dhini, Vahn plays the flute and after the Soren arrive they tell them of their wish to destroy the Floating Castle. .]] The Soren decide they will discuss it with their elder and after getting his approval transport Vahn and the others to the Floating Castle, where they find and defeat Zora, who reveals that she had used Ra-Seru to power Mist Generators. Songi appears and destroys the Mist Generator and then kills the injured Zora, revealing that the Mist from the castle was a dud and that it was all a plot to kill them as the castle fell to the earth after the Mist Generator's destruction. Songi disappears, believing them good as dead and the heroes return to the balcony of the castle to find the Soren gone. Just as they think they are about to die the Soren come and retrieve them. .]]Vahn discovers that the real Mist Generator lies beyond the northern Karisto mountains near Conkram and Luctes parachutes them down toward the city. They enter Conkram to find that the entire city has merged with a gigantic Sim-Seru and that people are living in the walls. They encounter Noa's mother and father who tell them that the only way to enter the Absolute Fortress with the last Mist Generator is by breaking its impenetrable wall with the Nemesis Gem, which can only be obtained in the past. They use the room of mirrors to travel 12 years into the past where they find that the Mist was developed as a weapon in Conkram's war against Sol. The demonstration the next day goes haywire and covers Conkram, causing Vahn and the others to enter Conkram's basement where the Mist Generator was. They find a hole with Mist pouring out that leads to the dimension of the Seru-kai and jump inside it where they travel through a dimensional barrier. .]]They arrive in Rogue's Tower, the source of the Mist, and find the head Rogue and defeat it. This cuts off the source of the Mist and they travel back to Conkram. They ask King Nebular for a Nemesis Gem as payment and return to the future. Queen Minea reveals that the creator of the Mist is indeed Noa's older brother Cort and they head to the Absolute Fortress with the Nemesis Gem. The heroes destroy the barrier to the fortress with the Nemesis Gem and they find Juggernaut sleeping in a lake of Mist inside. They are found and attacked by Cort's right hand man, Jette, but they defeat him and travel to the top of the fortress where the Mist Generator is. Vahn, Noa and Gala attempt to destroy the Mist Generator when Cort telepathically attacks Noa and reveals himself. He states that he had planned to lure out the Ra-Seru from the beginning in order to use them to power more Mist Generators and then attacks them. Vahn and the others defeat Cort, who falls over the ledge into the lake of Mist. .]]They escape the fortress and find Cara and Grantes (who now has Seru wings) outside. Grantes and Cara express their gratitude and reveal that Grantes is giving back his wings to live as a human with Cara. They fly off and the heroes return to where Conkram was to find that the Seru had caved in on itself when the Mist disappeared and died, killing everyone inside it. Noa sobs at the realization that her parents are dead and no longer trusts Terra. Vahn decides they should head back to Rim Elm and they are congratulated for saving the world. Songi arrives and attacks Vahn and the rest of the villagers. He then reveals that Cort had fused with Juggernaut and will be coming soon. Juggernaut appears and merges with Rim Elm, turning it into a Seru-town just like Conkram. He then places a barrier over Juggernaut's mouth and reveals that he is off to conquer the Seru-kai before disappearing into a portal. Vahn and the others head to Uru Mais where they call to Tieg, who appears and opens the portal to the Seru-kai. for the last time!]]They reach the Seru-kai and find Songi using a special Sim-Seru in order to sap the energy from the Great Genesis Tree. He transforms to kill them once and for all but the heroes defeat him once again. After Songi dies the Seru-kai looks like it will be destroyed from lack of power, but Hari's spirit appears and saves the Seru-kai momentarily by using the power of his spirit to nurture the Great Genesis Tree's life momentarily. The heroes teleport to Mt. Rikuroa's Genesis Tree and then head over to Rim Elm for the final battle. Vahn stops at the foot of the Seru-town knowing that even if they defeat Cort his family and friends might die for good. Noa and Gala encourage Vahn with their support and they use the new power of their Ra-Seru to destroy Songi's barrier. They enter Juggernaut and travel its insides until they find a room filled with Rim Elm's villagers fused with Juggernaut's body. Vahn comforts Mei and his family before heading off deeper into Juggernaut's body. They are swept up by a river of blood and washed away onto an artery where they find a deformed Cort incubating within Juggernaut's heart. blow up in balls of energy]]They awaken Cort and try to reason with him but he uses his powers to rise out of the heart and attack them. Using all their power, Vahn and the others are able to defeat him. The Ra-Seru tell them that the Seru-kai is about to lose the last of its power and they detach from Vahn, Noa and Gala. Meta, Terra and Ozma congratulate the heroes and tell them to have faith in human potential before exploding in a burst of energy that dissolves Juggernaut's entrails and returns everyone back to normal. Vahn prepares to leave Rim Elm when Dr. Usha appears and asks him where he is heading off to. After telling Dr. Usha his intentions the doctor says that he will remain in Rim Elm to write a book about him. Vahn discovers that the Ra-Seru healed his father's crippled leg and made everyone feel as if they had been reborn. As Vahn prepares to leave, the Village Elder informs him that Noa left the village carrying a baby, who is confirmed to be a reincarnated Cort. The villagers all yell out to Vahn at the front gate that they will miss him and he turns around and waves before running off into the distance... ''Endings Vahn has four endings that determine certain circumstances about the ending. These endings are determined by how he responds to Dr. Usha's question about why he is leaving. 1) To thank the people who helped me. With this answer Vahn will travel the world on his own and Mei will be waiting for him to return so she can have a life with him. 2) To see the Mist-free world. If Vahn answers with this, Mei will insist on travelling the world with him and they will both leave Rim Elm together. Many consider this to be the canon ending of the adventure. 3) To tell Noa my true feelings. Vahn will head over to Jeremi to find Noa and confess his love, but as a consequence Mei reveals that she had gotten engaged to Ixis while Vahn was out saving the world. Vahn can either express his dissatisfaction or approval and Ixis will encourage Vahn to marry Noa. Maya will reveal her disappointment in her daughter marrying Ixis and not Vahn. 4) To train at Biron Monastery. Vahn will decide to head over to Biron Monastery to live and train with Gala. Mei will remain in Rim Elm and wait for Vahn's return. Tetsu will also express his delight at Vahn's decision. Gameplay Vahn is the most balanced member of the party, as he doesn't excel in any stats (except for LDF) yet none of his stats are weak. Throughout most of the game, Vahn has the 2nd highest ATK, UDF, SPD, AGI, INT stats, being weaker than Gala in ATK and UDF but superior in SPD and AGI and superior to Noa in ATK and UDF/LDF but with a lower AGI/SPD stat. One advantage Vahn has is that his final leg armor, Ra-Seru Boots, will allow him to hit levitating enemies as well as small enemies, thus making him the only member who can hit any enemy with any direction input without the worry of missing completely. Another advantage that Vahn utilizes in battle is that his Arts flow together very smoothly, allowing for stronger combos in less blocks. His Hyper Arts all revolve around the element of fire, and his Miracle Art uses his Tornado Flame Hyper Art as its final blow. Arts Possible Art Combinations Vahn has a total of 208 possible art combinations when all 9 art blocks are available to him. Vahn's Sound Bites Below are voice clips of Vahn in battle, the only time when Vahn speaks. Victory Quotes *The Japanese in the victory quotes was removed in the NA release of Legend of Legaia and can only be heard while playing the Japanese version. Art Quotes + Sounds Faint Trivia *Although there aren't any English voices, in battle, the characters are voiced by Japanese voice actors. Vahn's VA is Wataru Takagi, who is also the VA for Ryu, Yang, and Hugo (Street Fighter III) and Lei Wulong (Tekken 2). He also voices Che Delilas in the same game. *Vahn has one main love interest in the story, however, at the end of the game, it seems that Noa is another possible love interest. *Vahn uses the element of fire, as does the main protagonist of Legaia 2: Duel Saga, Lang, and many other JRPG heroes. *Vahn is the only character able to wield the Astral Sword, yet is still inexperienced with it, and therefore, it takes up two art blocks instead of the usual one. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia Category:Playable Characters